<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tag-Along by StarryNighty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230197">Tag-Along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty'>StarryNighty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Sex Pollen, Smut, Stuck in a Small Space, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A hot tip lands you getting stuck with your colleague!<br/>A/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for reading through this! And thank you @littlefreya for providing this awesome gif!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Black Reader, Clark Kent/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tag-Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                           </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a fake?” you asked in a hushed voice. Your eyes dropped back down to the shiny box. </p><p>The tiny red handle turned and turned, with each movement the familiar click-click put your nerves on edge. </p><p>“It’s a jack-in-the-box. Who left it here?” your voice rushed out.</p><p>Clark Kent stared at it for a moment longer before he started to speak. “It’s more than that.”</p><p>The second he reached for you in the tiny lid on the top popped open. Along with the raggedy, tattered clown, a cloud of purple smoke filled the space in a matter of seconds. </p><p>You choked on it and fell to the marble floor. </p><p>So much for following one of the Daily Planets’ successful journalists. You should have just handed him the tip and not convinced him to let you join. </p><p>But here you were at the end of a horrible joke. The moment you and Clark set foot in the vault, in the basement of a derelict hospital, the door slammed shut. With zero obvious ways to escape the silent countdown had begun.</p><p>This was the result.</p><p>Within the light of a single dingy bulb, the violet mist suddenly began to clear. With blurry eyes you stared up at Clark as the cloud, no -<em> it couldn’t have been?</em> The cloud appeared to be sucked into his mouth.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Clark coughed hard. Once again silence descended within the wrecked vault. </p><p>You continued to stare at him as you rose from the dirty floor. “What<em> was</em> that?” you repeated the question.</p><p>“I don’t know, some sort of Joker-”</p><p>“No!” you all but shout and wave off the now open box. “I <em>saw</em> you.”</p><p>Clark adjusted his glasses, with a hand to his chest he didn’t look at you, he stared at the box instead.</p><p>“You just inhaled-” </p><p>Your eyes widened. The tightness in your chest increased. “You..” </p><p><em>He’s something else</em>. But a wave of constriction settles inside every muscle. Tight, everything feels so fucking tense. You look down to the floor, concentrate on the piles of paper strewn at your feet. Your breaths come on hard, and slowly but then all at once, the unbending sensation drops to your groin.</p><p>“Oh my god.” you managed to grumble out before doubling over. </p><p>A rush of wetness paints the inside of your underwear and you wonder if Clark could hear the hushed moans at the back of your throat.</p><p>Crooking your head from the floor to him you unconsciously leer at the man. Biting back the pang with your bottom lip tucked into your mouth you try to steady your breathing, unsuccessfully. </p><p>Clark felt you staring without having looked over to your glistening face. “I think something is wrong.”</p><p>His voice vibrates down your spine. <em>What the fuck?</em> You close your eyes, pray the feeling dissipates down below and bow your head to it. </p><p>“No shit,” you grit out and half-assed stand up straight. You took a step toward the counter in the center of the vault and cling to its edge. </p><p>You glance over to Clark, he was staring at you, the kindness in his eyes was all but gone and in its place an expression wholly undefinable. </p><p><em>He feels it too</em>. Your eyes dart away, back that the cursed child’s toy. </p><p>“Great, I’m stuck in here with a man that just let me tag along.” You wiped the sweat away from your hairline and bowed your back to another surge in the pit of your belly. </p><p>“No-no I didn’t.” Clark’s voice shakes. “I think you’re a great reporter.”</p><p>Your chuckle falls flat, no time for sarcasm, you raise your head back to him. “I’m just the workrooms secretary. No one even laughs at my jokes.”</p><p>Clark doesn’t look away from you. “I did.”</p><p>A few fleeting painful seconds you remember the chuckles under his breath, the amused grins from across the conference table. <em>Yeah</em>. </p><p>You attempted a smile but the up-turned corners of your mouth folded into a grimace as another unwanted gush, this time, trickled down your leg. Thank god for cotton pin-skirts. Sweating in the cheap polyester blouse you reserved only for the occasional outing it felt like it was melded to your skin. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Still observing your obvious discomfort Clark walked around the counter. “You don’t look so good.”</p><p>Sweat rolled from his forehead, down the line of his nose before he could wipe it away. “You don’t look so swell yourself,” you added. </p><p><em>God, he smells great</em>. Once more your eyes inadvertently moved from his lips to his chin. Further, lower to the base of his neck where tufts of black hair stuck to his wet skin passed the lip of his plaid red and black shirt. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>The heat of his body so near pierced what little calm you had cultivated in the last fifteen minutes. </p><p>“Stay--back..” you weakly asked. “I--”</p><p>Clark did the opposite. His warm fingers coasted from your wrist to your arm, the other landed on your back as he stood closer to you. </p><p>You hesitantly recoiled at his touch but your eyes shot to the shadows of his pants. A girthy long bulge did not go unseen.</p><p>“Listen, whatever this was, “ his eyes darted to the box and then back to you. “It’s causing a-” Clark’s eyes slowly fell to your lips. “-reaction,” he mumbled.</p><p>You nodded quickly. “I feel like I’m going to die if I don’t-”</p><p>He mimicked your nod. “This is -”</p><p>“It’s fucking insane,” you whispered.</p><p>You walked back to the nearest wall and turned around, leaned on it while watching Clark. </p><p>“If..this is <em>what </em>it feels like it is,” You couldn’t look away from him. “Uh..we need to-”</p><p><em>This was insane</em>. Covering your face, you bared down as another hit came rolling in. You wanted him. That wasn’t the word for it. Clark Kent was the kindest, hottest, man at the office. You never looked twice at him for anything other than tips and tricks of the trade. Insecurities were loud, you were out of his league. A man like that probably wouldn’t have noticed you. And like an eager goof, you jumped at the chance to ask him if you could join. </p><p>“I’m--”</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p><em>When did he get so close?</em> Clark stepped in closer, a shiny loafer pushed in between your flats, and placed his hand on the wall near your head. </p><p>“You’re the sweetest girl there,” he confessed quietly. He dipped in closer to your face. “I’m sorry it’s taken this to happen to get us here.”</p><p>You tilt-up and rest the back of your head against the cool metal. Clark never said much about his life, but your keen eye always noticed his hands, strong when prying open the shoddy delivery lift door, but also used a gentle touch as he thumbed through documents. And now, his hand was cupping your cheek, taming the shake in your shoulders. </p><p>“I’m not sure I could keep my hands off you if I tried,” he said.</p><p>Closer and closer, Clark’s lips hovered over your own. “Then don’t,” Your voice was cut off by his mouth clashing with yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, his hands immediately began hitching up your skirt. The bottom of your shoe slipped on scattered papers forcing you to tumble back against the wall. </p><p>No matter, your hands drifted down the soft fabric over his chest, down to the waist of his jeans. You pulled hard on the button while Clark parted your lips with his and touched your tongue against his. The jolt bucked your hips forward and away from the wall, spreading your legs for Clark’s touch to go higher and higher. </p><p>He ripped your underwear, the sound went unnoticed because now your hand was buried in his pants while gripping the long shaft of his cock. A vein down the center of his forehead pulsed. You couldn’t help the smile that followed.</p><p>You broke the kiss, stroked him shorter underneath his jeans, “Fuck me, Clark.” you moaned.</p><p>Clark froze, his eyes behind the black-rimmed glasses darkened. You don’t stop touching him though. Breaths coming wild, you kiss him wantonly. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’ve never wanted any man more than I want you right now,” you replied desperately.</p><p>Clark doesn’t ask twice. He gets you to the floor, your legs open around him while you struggle with the waist of his jeans. It feels like slow motion, but the moment moves like a speeding bullet. Clark drops to his elbows, plants tender kisses along your jaw as you guide him in. </p><p>The head alone stings as he sank in deeper. What started out as a shy, demure first time quickie dissolves into Clark slapping his hips against your skin. You go for his face, a caress, an intimate touch but his hands find your wrists and hold them to the filthy floor. </p><p>Having your touch yanked from you, the focus shifted to the building ache wrapped around Clark’s cock. Soaking wet, he slides in and out short but fierce. He hovered above you, arms outstretched, his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose, and steadily thumped into you. It doesn’t take long before you were a puddle, a mess of squawking whimpering moans just before the pop of grit. </p><p>Your legs snapped harder to his sides as you road out the sensation. Moaning still, Clark kept his pace, he released your wrists and cuddled in closer to your body. </p><p>“<em>Holy shit</em>,” you hiccupped out passed ragged breaths. Hardly out of stamina Clark pounded into you, weakly you clung to his shirt while his hand held the back of your neck.</p><p>With your eyes clamped shut you reveled in the feeling of his body on top of yours. He nudged his lips to your chin, a few of his fingers stroked your cheek.</p><p> “Open your eyes,” he quietly begged.</p><p>And you did so to look upon his face inches from your own, becoming unraveled, he grinded a few pumps more before spilling inside you. And the after was silent save heavy breathing. You gazed at him and hoped the feeling that had passed would somehow become more.</p><p>“I think you should know a few things about me,” he finally said.</p><p>Clark pulled from you, helped you up from the floor. “Look, this was an - I mean, this situation-” you stuttered.</p><p>You watched Clark fix his clothes, and as you continued to mumble out excuses he walked to the vault door. The further he got away the more embarrassed you began to feel.</p><p>“I--the damn Joker did this to us, Clark. We don’t have to tel-”</p><p>Clark glanced back at you and then turned to the door. He stood there, stretched his arms out in front of them palm first, and stepped forward in the blink of an eye. The screech of metal on metal and then it thundering to the floor on the other side shook the vault. </p><p>Clark shifted back around toward you.</p><p>Your mouth hung open slightly, your eyes moved from him to the now-open escape. </p><p>“I’m Superman.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>